Tanning booths have been developed with tanning lamps, so that a user can obtain and maintain a tan all year round, regardless of weather conditions. Tanning booths have proven to be a healthy and effective, and federal guidelines have been established to ensure that tanning booths continue to remain safe. As tanning booths increase in popularity, tanning booth technology continues to improve.
In addition, systems have been developed for coating the human body with chemical compositions. These coating systems are shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,384, 6,298,862, 6,251,374, 6,199,557, and 5,922,333, all to Laughlin. Common coating compositions include, for instance, self-tanning formulations, suntan lotions, skin toners, skin bleachers, skin lighteners, exfoliants, nutriments, vitamins, massage aides, muscle relaxants, skin treatment agents, burn treatment agents, decontamination agents, cosmetics, wrinkle treatments or removers, moisturizers, preservatives, anti-microbials, thickeners, solvents, emulsifiers, fragrances, stabilizers, sunscreens, surfactants, pH adjusters, anti-caking agents, ingredients to alter the color reaction or oils.
One disadvantage of the prior systems, however, is that they require moving parts, which subject the user to injury if the user comes in contact with those parts. Another disadvantage of the prior coating systems is that they require the user to rotate in order to achieve a complete coating of composition. That movement subjects the user to injury if the user comes in contact with the projections of the spray system, or if the user loses his/her balance.
Movement is especially dangerous due to the presence of chemicals in the air and since the user will often close his/her eyes during application of the composition. In addition, by requiring that the user rotate to achieve a complete application of composition, the prior coating systems are slow and require multiple spray applications (e.g., a front and back application). Yet another disadvantage is that prior systems permit mist to escape from the spray chamber into to the surrounding area (typically a salon).
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a booth that has a single chamber which coats the user with a composition. It is another primary object of the invention to provide a spray chamber that does not require moving parts in order to achieve a complete and uniform composition coating. It is another object of the invention to provide a spray chamber that provides a complete and uniform composition coating in a single spray application. It is another object of the invention to provide a spray chamber that includes an exhaust system for removing remnant spray mist out of the spray chamber after the user has been sprayed. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a spray chamber with a spray system that disinfects the chamber after each use.
In accordance with these and other objectives, the present invention is a spray chamber having a spray system and a ventilation system. The spray system includes a compressor and stationary spray jets that are positioned 360xc2x0 about a user, from head to toe. The compressor operates in a spray mode and a drying mode. In the spray mode, the composition is sprayed onto the user through the spray jets in the form of a mist. In the drying mode, air is blown through the jets to dry the user. The spray chamber also includes a shower spray nozzle which, in a rinse mode, emits chlorinated water to clean the spray chamber. The ventilation system includes exhaust fans that operate in the drying mode to draw air and remnant spray mist into a ventilation housing or plenum. The spray is filtered to create droplets that are siphoned by a sump pump as waste to a sewer system.